


Strength

by Dame_Corbeau



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Crossover, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Force Ghost(s), Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Redeemed Ben Solo, Romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Corbeau/pseuds/Dame_Corbeau
Summary: In which Kylo Ren struggles with what he should do next and where his path is taking him.A reworking of the scene in RoS after Rey saves his life.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Daenerys Targaryen





	Strength

As he stands there with the sound of the waves crashing angrily against the wreckage of the Death Star, matching the inner turmoil within his mind, he feels lost. After so many years of having one, singular focus all that he had to show for it was emptiness. He had given so much and in the end what was he left with? Nothing. The weight of it left him feeling hollow and broken, but there was one thing guiding him now that would make it all worth it. It was such a simple task, so much so that he could feel his younger self laughing at how easy it was, but something kept him from moving forward.

Doubt? No, after years of it there was no longer a single shred of doubt left within his mind over what his path should be.

Fear, perhaps? Close, but that was not quite it either. That emotion had only held him back once, not so very long ago, on a narrow pathway under a sea of red light. Only then had he ever felt truly afraid of his path, but that was not what he felt now. What he felt now was worse than fear and the weight of it nearly sent him crumbling back to his knees.

_ Weakness. _

Though he could see clearly now what his next course of action  _ should  _ be, it was weakness that kept the former Supreme Leader rooted firmly in the spot where the last Jedi had left him.

“Hey, kid…”

That gruff voice that had long ago been a source of comfort, back when he had been a naive fool, and now haunted his dreams along with the rest of his ghosts, called to him. For a moment he thought to ignore the sound, keeping his gaze focused ahead into the thick fog that covered the ocean, but there was a strange feeling. A feeling that he could not name or ignore as easily as he had done in the past, that caused his stance to shift.

His body was trembling as his father, looking alive and healthy as ever, came into view, but the young man knew it was a lie. A lie that his desperate mind had concocted in a desperate attempt to hold on to some sort of comfort, but even knowing that he could not make the vision leave. Where before he could have made the image of the older man vanish in an instant he now remained firmly in place; stubborn as ever.

Silence stretched between the two men for what seemed like an eternity until the older of them broke it, “Ben…”

The sound of the name he had so violently cast aside caused a wince to ripple through the younger man and he felt a familiar ache rise up within him. It was the same feeling that had first caused him to fall so many years ago and as it came up he found himself responding back through tightly clenched teeth, “Your son is dead.”

At first there came a flash of hurt in the eyes of the man who had once been his father, a sight that caused a twisted sort of satisfaction to swell within him, but it was quickly replaced with a fiery determination. “No-”

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as another voice, softer and far more damaging, rose up. “Kylo Ren is dead.” The new voice confirmed as its owner, a petite woman with hair the color of moonlight stepped forward as the memory of his father faded away.

“D-Dany…” Her name played softly across his lips as they trembled, tears filling his eyes as he drank in the sight of her like a man starved. He never thought he would see her again and now she stood before him, smiling at him with such a sweetness that it nearly broke him as she closed the distance between them. “I...I thought…”

With a shake of her head she shushed him, delicate hands, that he remembered so vividly curled tightly around the blades of her lightsabers in her final moments, lifted to cup his cheeks. As she had done many times before, she guided his face down to rest his forehead against her own and it was only then that he realized he could see right through her where the image of his father had been completely solid. The realization had his eyes widening and he might have been tempted to draw away had she not held him in place with the sweet look she had always reserved only for him.

“Come home, Ben.” She pleaded to him and once more he felt himself pulled in two different directions, but where he had been unable to voice his concerns with his father he could speak them freely with her. Always with her.

“I know what I need to do, but I…” He trailed off, the words catching in his throat as a strangled sob escaped his lips. Lost and desperate he lifted his gaze to her’s, begging and pleading for the guidance she had given to him so many years ago that he had been a fool to ignore. Always such a fool. “I just don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”

“You do, Ben.” Her tone was as strong and sure as it always had been, as though her doubt in him had never waivered even once after all this time. “You have always been strong.”

He wanted to argue and tell her that she was wrong, that he  _ had _ been anything but strong since his fall, but there was a hardness within her violet depths that left him little room to argue. And it was her firm belief in him that guided him, pulling him back into the light as he whispered to her. “I thought you were gone forever.”

The sound of her laughter, soft and soothing as everything about her was, filled his ears as he cast the cursed blade of Kylo Ren into the ocean with a mighty swing of his arm. And it was her final words to him that stuck with him, giving him courage to face down the darkness that awaited him within the depths of Exegol.

_ “No, I have always been with you, my love, you just couldn’t always see me.” _

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that this is a very, very, VERY odd pairing and some might not like it. However, it is one of the few crossovers that I have become rather fond of.
> 
> Things to note: Yes, Dany was a Jedi that trained with Ben before he fell to the Dark Side. You might wonder as you read if it was Ben that killed her and I would love to give you that answer, but I am not quite sure myself. I am inclined to say that it was one of the Knights of Ren instead as it was a huge moment for Kylo to cut down his father and I think if he had killed a woman he had been in love with, killing Han would have been nothing to him really. 
> 
> I might do more with this pairing, but I am not sure yet. I have a few one-shots plotted out, but we will see where the muse takes me.


End file.
